Love for Amuto
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Short stories and Poems that go along with Amuto... May update on later terms to add more poems and stories. I do not own Shugo Chara
1. Protect You

**Pyro: I do not own Naruto... this si for before sasuke left at how he was alwasy protecting Sakura. to me it was a sign that he loved her, but with how he had to go after Itachi he couldn't get close to someone. I think he just got to far goen with revenge and went nuts. So he no longer protects her per-say**

* * *

><p><strong>Protect You<strong>

You don't notice

Even if I'm your shield from the rain

I'm your shield from the evil world

You may ask why I do this

Well the answers in my heart

I do this because I love you

I'll protect you no matter what my darling

I'll protect you

Darling you don't need to notice me

Even though it hurts when you don't

I don't care

As long as you're here

I'll be your shield

I'm here

But you don't hear me

You just stare into empty space

Then you look up and see my shadow

You look my way and see my face

You see you're not alone

You never where

And that you have a knight in shining armor

That will shield you till the end

But the world changes to fast

I will last forever

Here to

Protect you


	2. BLEEDING HEART

_**BLEEDING HEART**_

_Cutting out my bleeding heart_

_So you will forgive me_

_For what I did to you_

_I hurt you more than ever_

_I cut out my bleeding heart_

_I'll give it to you as a present_

_Keep my heart by yours_

_Remember our love_

_Will last over a life time_

_I will lay here and die for you_

_I cut everything into a stone_

_I'll do anything for you_

_My heart will never heal_

_I can't believe what I did to you_

_I'm curing my pain_

_By cutting out my heart for you_

_Please forgive for what I did to you_

_My heart is bleeding with pain for what I did_

_Please remember that I love you_

_Please forgive me_

_I lie here dieing with pain_

_The moon lights my tears of agony_

_I'm bleeding inside out for all I did to you_

_I cut out my bleeding heart_

_So I can't feel the pain_

_Please forgive me and remember that I love_

_I love you even with my bleeding heart_

_I'll die with this heart of mine_

_You are my sunshine_

_You are the light that lights my way_

_You light my life with your smile_

_All I want is your happiness_

_I carve your name into my legs and arms_

_So that people can see how sorry I am_

_And how much I love you_

_You told me the same once before_

_I want you to forgive_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_I love you with my bleeding heart_

_I LOVE YOU!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro: this story is a love story about a girl who can't help the one she loves and i thought SasuSaku. i do not own Naruto<strong>

**It cna also be taken as if Sasuke saw what he has doen adn tries to get another shot at happiness**


	3. With her

**With her**

_She said to my sister thtat i dont' love her_

_where any time of the day that i hear her ringtone_

_i answer my phone._

_When i talk to her i want to know everything that has happened _

_because_

_I want to feel like I'm with her again_

I want ot have her in my arms

I want to hear her voice

I want to to terriize the one that has been trying to steal you away.


	4. Perfect Melody

**_Perfect Melody_**  
>Play a melody from your heart.<br>Decide it to someone what is deep inside  
>and the melody is oh so sweeter.<br>It may sound more beautiful if  
>Two lovers play together on the same accord.<br>Play for love  
>And play for joy.<br>If there's no heart it seems to be an empty abyss.  
>Together is the truth of music.<br>At how to create the perfect melody for you song.


	5. Make You Smile

_**Make You Smile**_  
>Please my love don't you cry<br>It beats me up inside  
>I want to see you smile<br>That is brighter than the sun.  
>I want to see your eyes glow<br>As happiness over flows into her soul.  
>I want to see your face flush red<br>Either from embarrassment or excitement.  
>You always look at me with eyes of steel<br>Or eyes that would put a waterfall to shame.  
>Only when you sleep your face seems so innocent and at ease.<br>I wanted to just watch you  
>But I had to leave<br>And I didn't want to be creepy.  
>You say I'm completely composed and calm<br>But every time I'm near you  
>My mind goes haywire.<br>I always almost lose control,  
>But I pull myself together afraid.<br>Afraid I'll hurt you even more  
>Or to be hurt<br>Something I never want to happen ever again.  
>I'm sorry I helped tear your heat out<br>Is there anything I can do to make you smile again?  
>All I want to see just one more time is your smile.<p> 


	6. Silver Moonlight

_**Silver Moonlight**_  
>Silver moon light<br>Please take flight  
>And bring this kiss to my knight.<br>Please do what I ask tonight  
>for I'm afraid of a fight<br>Between 2 rivals and 1 is my knight.  
>Please stop them tonight<br>and keep them at bay until mornings first light.  
>Bring my kiss tonight<br>So I can be with my knight.  
>So maybe the fight will stop tonight<br>for the feeling finally in the light  
>and it can take its flight.<p> 


	7. Star Bright

"Star Bright  
>Dark Night<br>Grant my wish tonight  
>for this wish upon a star<br>That I can only dream  
>to come true,"<br>Chanted as you look upon  
>the starry night sky.<br>That was what  
>we believed in as a kids.<br>How childish to believe  
>in such a painful and awful thing<br>to try and see.  
>Just like in my dreams that seem to haunt me<br>I'll try to just for tonight  
>to wish an star<br>And hope upon hope  
>That it works.<br>Maybe I can get some sleep tonight."


	8. Can't Be Me

_**Couldn't be Me**_  
>I hear people saying I'm pretty, cute, and hot<p>

yet no one has told me an meant it.

By wanting to be close.

No guy will ever look at my gloomy world and see that I'm really a shining star bright in the dark night sky.

No all they see is what they want to.

They see an emo freak or a goth freak either one or both.

A freak that draws and writes that is her world.

Headphones cover her ears to block out the evil and vile of things shouted at her.

This is her life.

They do not see who the real me is.

Those who care for me decided to show me pictures of myself but where am I in them.

All I see is a stranger.

A whole different person from me.

A girl is pretty, bright eyed, and most of all happy.

Who is this person?

I see color in my pale face,

but really I don't look so alive.

Why don't people see the girl who…

smiles and blushes?

Someone is pretty.

Someone happy.

The happy girl.

That just couldn't be me


	9. Hidden Feelings

_**Hidden Feelings**_  
>Have you ever been in love?<br>Well me neither  
>But when I'm around him<br>I thought I could  
>Love another<br>Care for another.  
>I didn't think much of it<br>Just thought he was a pervert,  
>But he acts different<br>When he's around me.  
>He doesn't plan to use me<br>For some reason  
>He wants to protect me<br>Even if it meant his life.  
>It sucks to know that,<br>To know that he'll  
>Hold me at a distance<br>If it means that I'll be safe,  
>But I won't admit<br>Because I'm scared to say  
>That when he does this<br>Its kills me.  
>I pretend that I don't like him,<br>That I'm mad at him,  
>Yet in the end<br>These fake actions will fail.  
>I will be in his arms<br>And admit that


	10. Trying to Hate Him

_**Trying to Hate Him**_

Yes he told me he loved me more than anything  
>But I guess I was a foolish girl<br>I took one look at him and believed.  
>Thinking that I would never be hurt,<br>But I was lied to  
>And he chased after some other girl<br>I feel down thinking of what he did.  
>He said he would never leave<br>And that was a problem  
>Because he loved some other girl<br>He always took my hand  
>And led me places<br>I remember the way his hand felt in mine.  
>He always made me feel safe<br>And never alone.  
>He always had a way to make me smile.<br>To make my heart beat race at his very touch.  
>Now whenever he tries to touch me i let my heart go cold.<br>Let my body harden.  
>Let my tone become steel.<br>I can't let him hurt me again.  
>I want to be free from this pain<br>But how am I when he never lets go.  
>I want to roam but instead I'm on the ground crying.<br>Visibly dying.  
>I'm a poor girl who is dying<br>Because of love.  
>Its not free as they say.<br>It has so many ways to make you pay.  
>Why does it do that I don't know<br>But love is an will thing  
>Just like you are?<br>Wearing a mask over what you really are  
>A life draining vampire<br>That will do anything to take away  
>Everything that you have.<br>I hate that you still call me up  
>To say you still love me.<br>Why can't you et go  
>Like I have I may sound evil to say that but i don't care.<br>Looking around see the smoke cloud the world.  
>Hiding the best parts<br>And showing the good parts.


	11. His Song

_**His Song**_

He sang a song from his broken heart  
>He didn't know how and how to start<br>But once the beat reached his mind  
>It became one of a kind<br>The song was for the one he loves  
>She was the light of his day<br>But when he found he lost her  
>She had gone away<br>There was nothing to remind him of her,  
>But his song he made.<br>He sings it every night.  
>You can hear him in the wind.<br>Like Echo when she died.  
>He holds her to his heart<br>Unlike the Narcissus.  
>Who died because of his ego.<br>Instead of this young man and song  
>Will last longer.<br>His love sits in heaven looking down on her.  
>Listening to his song.<br>He sings It from his heart  
>Wondering if she hears.<br>He looks at the heavens and sings  
>He knows that she is looking down on him.<br>She watches him sing just for her.  
>He needs to calm its been only been a little while<p> 


End file.
